Heaven ain't close in a place like this
by ARedRaincloud
Summary: Two EYB! ficlettes and sex on a plane. Xanxus/ Squalo.


I.

The silver-haired boy trailed the taller dark-haired one down an empty hallway. The dark-haired one scowled, stopped and grabbed the front of the other's white shirt. "What the fuck are you following me for?"

The younger grinned. "Voii, what's your name? You're Vongola IX's son, aren't you?"

The young Xanxus let go of Squalo's collar, but his scowl noticeably deepened. "I'm Xanxus."

That winter, it snowed heavily; classes were called off for several days. When classes resumed, Squalo arrived at school to find the desk usually occupied by the taciturn boy vacant. He thought nothing of it; he skipped school for weeks at a time himself. He found his gaze wandering over to the empty desk, however; the lessons in Italian drowned out by images of the older boy's face. The next day, Xanxus returned. On free period he sat indoors with a book, while Squalo went outside. It was during classical Latin studies when the shark asked,

"Voi, Xanxus-senpai, you weren't here yesterday."

"I didn't feel like coming, idiot."

"Voi, it was boring without you here... It's always boring, but..."

Xanxus shot the shark an odd look.

When school let out, the stupid shark was still fucking following him. He trudged through the snow with his bag, working out his thoughts, not paying attention to where he walked until he was two feet away from some idiot's snowman that definately had not been there at the start of the first bell. "Voi, you like it? " The shark grinned again, as if proud of the giant slushy blob. "It's you, you know. Look, feathers..." He pointed.

Xanxus slammed his boot into it, and continued walking.

Several weeks later, they were both stuffing books into their bags in a rush to leave after both having to stay after for an hour for delinquency... Squalo didn't mind it, Xanxus was there... Xanxus was ready to get the hell out and he certainly wasn't fucking returning. He made to run down the hall when someone caught his bag strap. "Hey, Boss." Squalo had begun to call him Boss, which Xanxus didn't mind at all; he wasn't sure exactly when this started.

He turned halfway around, to find himself pinned against the wall in a kiss. The shark pulled away, breathing heavily. "What the fucking hell was that?" Xanxus laughed and pushed the shark so that he was the one against the wall, returning the kiss; Squalo stared in pure shock. The slightly taller boy broke it and strode out the door into the cold winter air.

Xanxus didn't come back. Squalo found himself spending half his time at the Vongola mansion and the other half training with his new sword-arm.

Years later, Xanxus found himself looking at the shark's missing hand, as he rolled over in his sleep, muttering incoherently. He leaned over and kissed Squalo.... "I love you, idiot trash."

II.

The silver - haired boy shoved the older, taller one against the wall, their tongues furiously battling for dominance. Sixteen-year-old Xanxus reached for the buttons on younger Squalo's school shirt, fumbling with this one by one. Squalo reached his hands out and followed suit. Two slender chests were soon pressed against each other as Xanxus's hands slid their way into the other's slacks, feeling jutting hipbones and a very aroused shark.

Squalo undid Xanxus's zipper slowly, and just as slowly, pushed the boxers off the other's frame. He took in the sight of his future boss' arousal with wide eyes... but decidedly started to pump him with his right hand, the other robotic hand hanging limply at his side.

Xanxus whispered in his ear.,The older followed this by biting down on his neck, leaving an angry bruise for all to see the next day. "Voi...," the silver-haired boy mumbled.... an idea forming. He wasn't sure- but decided, after all, he was Superbi Squalo, he could take the pain, he'd had worse. Pain was _nothing_. And this was his fucking _Boss_. He dreamed about this, and was sure Xanxus would oblige.

So why was he still unsure?

_Stop being a fucking wimp. You cut off your own fucking hand, _he thought.

He'd heard it felt good,... wasn't there supposed to be be some.. thing up there? He squinted. "Voi, Boss." Uncertainly flashed in his eyes for a second, replaced by his usual grin. "Hey, Boss, want to fuck me?" The older grabbed the younger's face in reply, smashing his mouth against the shark's and grinding their hips together.

Squalo couldn't walk comfortably for quite some time.

III.

Xanxus stared out the window of the small private jet blankly, his dark eyebrows knitted. Trying to ignore that man was hard, even harder than one would imagine. He tried to use the pretenses of "I'm reading, trash", "I'm sleeping, trash", "I'm thinking, trash"; all failed. The silver haired man just stared at him, grinning like a fool. He groaned and placed the book back on the tiny table next to him, and reclined back, with eyes closed. Squalo took this an an opportunity. "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, boss." Something dark flickered in his silver gaze. He uncrossed his legs, got up and approached the dark Italian.

Squalo suddenly frowned and tugged the bandages tying his sword to his prosthetic hand.

"Voi, boss, I'm bored. The flight's too long," he growled. "Xanxus looked at him, "Dumbshit, try sleeping, maybe?" He shot him a glare.

".......I have an idea, voi."

"Oh?"

Squalo let the sword fall. he leaned over Xanxus in his leather seat and brushed his lips against the older's. Hands felt down his torso earnestly and he sat down on the boss, legs the opposite direction, sensitive areas rubbing together. Squalo brought his lips to Xanxus's, hard this time; Xanxus grabbed the shark's hips as Squalo's tongue snaked its way into his boss's mouth.

They continued this until Squalo got even more impatient. He began unbuckling Xanxus's belt buckle, unzipping and brought his head down to breathe warm breath on the man's organ. Squalo knew the scarred man particularly enjoyed seeing him in that position, although it went unspoken. He took the length into his mouth and slowly went in-out-in. Xanxus moaned softly, as Squalo sucked , caressed and licked. He unbuttoned his Varia jacket, then his white shirt, reaching for the older man's shirt buttons. Xanxus snorted and let the man do as he wished. Their toned chests were soon flush against each other's. Squalo drew back and unbuckled his own low-riding black pants, tugging them off and tossing them on a vacant seat, as well as removing his boots. Xanxus did the same with his own.

The naked shark straddled the boss, rubbing their erections together. "Voi, boss, can I..." He faltered, his voice trailing off.

"Can you what?"

Squalo bit his lip, bangs in his face. "Can I-

.............fuck, you know......"

"...."

"Can I fuck you, this time, Bossu?"

Xanxus laughed. He grabbed a handful of silver strands and shoved the other male against the window. "Bend over. No _way_ you're topping, trash."


End file.
